


catching up on christmas

by kintou



Series: christmas specials [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Special, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, family stuff, iruka is dad, kakairu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintou/pseuds/kintou
Summary: Iruka wants to be the best father he can be, but trying to carry an enormous Christmas tree home by himself was a mistake. Lucky for him, an handsome stranger really wants to carry the tree home with him.(Or: Ya'll cant even spell 5k of fluff)Translation in Russian available!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: christmas specials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573411
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	catching up on christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: lotsa lotsa fluff

I felt kind of stupid about it. I mean; who the hell buys a Christmas tree they can’t carry? What kind of parent buys a Christmas tree alone, without a car? Well, that’s me. I was trying to be the best parent I could be.. getting a big Christmas tree was a part of that. Sharing something like decorating for Christmas was what I wanted to give Naruto, now that he was living with me. It was something he had never known, and honestly, it was something I never really got myself into either. But now that it was the two of us, maybe it was time to start acting like a family instead of two orphans. 

That’s what I thought. I let it get a bit out of hand though; excitedly got a Christmastree too tall to carry. 

I sighed and placed the tree back on the ground. Despite wearing gloves, my fingers were hurting. I couldn’t exactly call someone; my house was only three streets away. I’d just have to pull through. 

Carefully I stretched my back and picked up the tree again. The tip was hanging low, being dragged over the streets. I hoped it would still look good once I came home. Lifting it further was probably not the best idea; I would most likely drop it. 

So dragging it was.

‘Excuse me,’ I heard behind me. 

Shit. Well, the sidewalk wasn’t exactly big. It was only to be expected that someone would have to pass sooner or later. ‘Sorry.’ I mumbled quickly, trying to move aside. 

The man walked up to me, got a little closer and then stopped. ‘Do you need a hand?’ 

I bet I must have stared at him like he was crazy. Christmas spirit was really getting to people. ‘No. Uhm, I live three streets from here. I’ll manage.’ 

The man laughed, small laughing wrinkles forming around his eyes. He looked good. His hair was grey, but he looked young. Handsome. ‘All the more reason to help. It’s nothing.’ 

He placed his hands next to mine, around the tree. My heart beat a little faster at the thought of touching his hands. Like I said; he was really, really handsome. ‘You get the back,’ he said. 

I let go slowly. ‘Thank you so much.’ 

‘No problem. Christmas tree’s exist to be carried together.’ 

I chuckled. ‘I guess that’s true.’ 

The man barely let me carry the tree anymore. I knew that the front was a lot heavier than the back. It made no sense either; I was the one who’d have to tell us where to go. Whatever, it would be stupid to switch, to drop the tree again. So we walked. We walked in the same pace. It actually felt.. kind of peaceful.

‘To the left here.’ I said. 

‘Alright,’ he answered casually. 

I wondered if he lived close. I hadn’t been living in the neighborhood for a long time. My small apartment had been fine when it was just me. When I adopted Naruto I wanted him to have a nice room, maybe have a room to study in when he got a bit older. Our new place wasn’t the biggest one you’ve seen, but it had two bedrooms, and a kitchen with a big table. 

The Christmas tree would fit in the living room, right next to the window. The window would be blocked by a few branches. It would be nice. 

It would look the way a family home was supposed to look.

‘To the right here.’ And so the handsome guy turned. ‘This is my street.’ 

The guy glanced back for a second, smiled at me. ‘I like it.’ 

It was a small street with small old houses. I had been lucky. ‘Yeah.. me too. This is it by the way.’ 

We stopped walking, put the tree down carefully. He glanced at my house, then back at me. He was looking a little awkward, kept glancing at me. 

‘Thank you so much.. I’m sorry for the hassle,’ I said. 

He shook his head and smiled. ‘No problem. It was good for the Christmas spirit.’ 

I nodded, bit my lip, and then held my hand. It was hard looking at the guy for too long; his eyes were intense. ‘I’m Iruka,’ I said, as casual as possible. 

He took my hand. ‘Kakashi.’ 

‘It’s nice to meet y-’ That’s when the door was slammed open. Naruto ran out, yelled: ‘A Christmas tree?!’ I couldn’t help but grin at that; that’s the reaction I did all of this for. Kakashi seemed to like it too, he smirked. 

‘I got it when you were at school,’ I told Naruto. 

‘Did you also get this guy there?’ Naruto pointed at Kakashi. Kakashi laughed about it. 

‘No. He helped me carry the tree. We should thank him.’ 

Naruto nodded heavily. ‘Thanks!’ 

That’s when Kurenai appeared in the door opening. She looked a little tired. I guess it was fair; the kids she usually watched were a lot (and I repeat:  _ a lot _ ) calmer than Naruto. I guess all the kids were. ‘He couldn’t wait to see you.’ She said sweetly. 

Kakashi seemed to eye Kurenai carefully. ‘Uhm.. I’ll leave,’ he said awkwardly. ‘So you guys can get to decorating.’ 

Kurenai was already wearing her jacket, nodded. ‘Yeah, me too. I have to get to work.’ 

‘Thanks again,’ I told her, then I turned. ‘And Kakashi, would you care for some coffee? It’s the least could do for you.’ I gave him my best smile. 

I didn’t want him to leave just yet. 

Kakashi watched Kurenai get to her car, watched Naruto say his goodbyes and then nodded. ‘Sure. Yeah coffee would be nice.’ 

We carried the tree inside, put it where it was supposed to be. Naruto was yelling some Christmas song, but I couldn’t exactly gather which one it was. Kakashi was humming along, but I highly doubted he knew which song he was humming either. 

‘Thanks again,’ I said, once the tree was finally at his spot. Kakashi tried to steady it some more. It made my heart beat a little faster. I wondered if we’d feel even more like a family if there was someone like him carrying the Christmas tree with me, steadying it while I washed my hands with Naruto pulling my shirt. 

‘Naruto,’ I said softly. I eyed Kakashi in the living room. He was looking at the picture Naruto and I took the day he started living here. ‘You know my big closet right? There’s Christmas decoration in the back. You think you can go fetch those?’ 

‘Yeah, of course!’ he said excitedly. He started running up the stairs right away. 

I watched him go, then turned back to the coffee. Kakashi walked back into the kitchen.    
‘Do you drink it black?’ I asked him.

Kakashi leaned against the counter. ‘Yup.’ 

‘It’s almost done.’ I always made all coffee by hand. It took a little longer, but it smelled and tasted better. The first one was somehow even more important to me than the second. 

‘Doesn’t your wife not want to decorate with you guys?’ 

My head spanned towards Kakashi. Too fast, I realised. Kakashi already seemed shocked by how I reacted. ‘M-My wife?’ 

He shrugged, awkwardly. ‘Yeah.’ 

‘I don’t… have a wife?’

Kakashi’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. ‘Oh,’ he mouthed. I wondered if he thought Kurenai was my wife. I tried to imagine it.. being with a woman. It was impossible to me.

‘Yeah. Naruto’s adopted, and it’s just the two of us for now.’ I held the coffee out for Kakashi to take, took two cups of tea for me and Naruto. 

Kakashi smiled sweetly. He seemed to relax a little more. ‘That’s good. He’s very lucky.’ 

I nodded, walking into the living room. ‘I’m trying my best to be as much of a family as I can be.’ And I really was. I believed that was enough. I had seen kids, a lot of kids, with shit parents. I knew for sure that it was better to have one good parent (or one who cared) than two shitty ones. I knew that it was better to have loving same-sex parents, than to have straight parents who didn’t give a shit. 

I had seen it from up close. 

I had seen Naruto’s situation the way it had been before. This was the right thing. 

‘You’re good to him. There’s no need to hurry with finding a wife.’’ 

He almost seemed to be asking for it now. I looked at my hands, the tea cup I was warming my hands with. ‘I- uhm.. I don’t think there will be a wife. Ever.’ 

That’s when Naruto walked through the door. He had a big box in his arms, held it carefully. He put the box on top of the coffee table and looked at me with a slight blush on his cheeks. ‘I made a mess in your closet,’ he said. 

I put my hand on his hair. ‘We’ll clean it together, later. Let’s decorate first.’ Carefully I opened the box. I could feel Kakashi’s eyes on me. I guess he was still trying to figure out what I meant with what I had said. ‘You get to pick the first one,’ I told Naruto, who happily nodded. 

Kakashi calmly sipped his coffee. I got out my phone, connected to the speakers, and put on some ‘best of Christmas jazz’ playlist. 

Kakashi chuckled. ‘You’re really going all out,’ he said. 

‘I can’t help it. I haven’t celebrated Christmas with family for a long time.’

That wasn’t information he needed. Not at all, but he looked at me intensely because of it. ‘I get how that feels,’ he said. His voice was suddenly softer than it had been before. He watched how Naruto put a snowman in the tree. 

‘I was an orphan as well, lost my parents when I was a little older than Naruto is right now. I don’t want him to feel the way I did. Not around Christmas, not ever.’ 

Kakashi leaned in a little. He put his hand on my knee. His hand was warm, as well as his expression and his presence. I realised that I wanted this man around for as long as he’d want to stay. I wanted to see him again. 

I also wanted to focus on Naruto. I didn’t want a crush to get in the way of doing that. 

‘You’re an amazing guy.’ Kakashi said.

I smiled. ‘Thank you, Kakashi.’ 

‘Now go help your son. I should go.’ Kakashi stood up.

I followed his movement. ‘Naruto, Kakashi is leaving.’

Naruto looked up. ‘But he has to see the tree when it’s finished!’ 

Kakashi nodded, even though I knew he did it just to please Naruto. I stepped in, touched Kakashi’s arm softly. ‘It would make both of us happy. You could stay for dinner. I was planning on making sweet potato out of the oven. It’s always enough.’ 

Now, pretty suddenly, he got serious, looked into my eyes and tried to read me. ‘I might. Can I tell you something first?’ 

I agreed, even though his way of saying this made me afraid of what he could possibly say. He leaned in and whispered: ‘Are you gay? I’m here because.. well- you-’ he bit his lip, stopped himself from saying any more.

My eyes shot up at his. That was bold. I had never really have anyone ask me that so directly. Men stayed around, tried to figure it out, took all the hints I dropped.

Kakashi was planning none of that. 

And that was fine. I didn’t feel the need to waste time either. Maybe my days of messing around, dropping hints and flirting were over. 

‘Because I give off gay vibes?’ 

Kakashi nodded, blushed lightly. ‘Yeah, a little.’ 

‘Good.’ I mumbled. ‘Good thing I haven’t lost those.’ 

So Kakashi stayed. I got him another cup of coffee, put some chocolate on the table and focussed on Naruto. ‘I hope that’s okay,’ I told Kakashi. 

He shook his head. ‘Of course, I haven’t decorated a Christmas tree in forever. I like watching.’ And it seemed like he did. He leaned back, and with a smooth smile on his face he watched us get the Christmas decoration out of the box. Naruto was really keen on using all the reindeer decoration (which I was not). Then, when I took out the Christmas lights and started struggling to keep them from getting stuck, Kakashi got up to give me a hand. Which was good; I was losing my patients. But more and more.. I realised that Kakashi was a lighthearted and patient guy. Bold.. sure that too. Still he calmly untied all the Christmas lights and handed them back to me. I put them in the tree, some jazz classics playing through my speakers. It was nice. 

Naruto took the moment I was busy hanging up the lights to ask Kakashi’s opinion about the reindeer decoration. Kakashi chuckled and pointed at the the ugliest one, said he liked that one best.I couldn’t help but turn around and mouth ‘what the hell’ to him, which made him laugh again. 

It was weird, having a stranger in the house who helped decorating the Christmas tree. A stranger who didn’t mind hanging out with my kid. A stranger who had honestly said that he was around to get in my pants, because I was gay, who would have left if I hadn’t been.

And I had allowed him to stay. 

It had been quite some time since I had even looked at someone with the attention to flirt. I had expected men to keep me away from Naruto, which was why I kept men away from me. I didn’t want to be away at night, and I didn’t want Naruto to see me experimenting at home. 

So dating had been.. out of the question.

But now Kakashi was here anyway, and I started to wonder if it was really impossible to date. Hell. I had known him for a little more than an hour and I was already reconsidering the whole thing. 

I tied ribbons in the tree, Naruto hung the stuffed balls on the branches, and when we were finished he took the peak. ‘Iruka! Can I do this one?’ 

I nodded. ‘Kakashi, can you hold the tree so it doesn’t fall?’ 

Kakashi, who had been calmly sipping his coffee and watching, now got up. I guess that was a yes. I picked Naruto up, held him as high as I could so that he could reach the top of the tree. ‘Is it steady?’ I asked. 

Naruto wiggled the tree a bit, Kakashi held it. ‘Yeah!’ 

‘You’re amazing!’ I put him down again. ‘Do you like how it looks?’ 

Naruto nodded. ‘Yeah! It’s the best!’ And with that he walked off again. Probably to get the disposable camera I had gotten him. He’d been obsessed with that thing. 

‘What about you?’ I bumped Kakashi’s shoulder. 

He smirked. ‘If I had known the Christmastree would turn out like this I wouldn’t have carried it here.’ 

I hit him playfully. His eyes stood mischievous, held mine. It was a good look for him. ‘Don’t be rude.’ 

He turned my way, looked right back into my eyes. ‘Why do you even have all of this ugly stuff?’ 

‘I just got things my friends didn’t need anymore. Naruto likes them.’ I couldn’t help but lean into the teasing, get a little closer to him. 

‘I like it too. Looks like it was made with love.’ 

‘Everything here is made with love.’ I replied. That was cheesy. Whatever. I couldn’t care. 

Kakashi smiled. ‘Can’t wait to try your cooking then.’ 

‘It’s the be-’ 

‘KakashI!!’ Naruto interrupted loudly while running back into the room. ‘Please take a photo of me an Iruka?’ 

He pushed his disposable camera into Kakashi’s hands and pulled me towards the tree. Naruto was beaming. It would be a struggle to get that photo right at once. It didn’t matter. I pulled Naruto in a little closer and smiled brightly. Naruto did a piece sign. The camera clicked. ‘One with a silly face too,’ Naruto said said. 

So we did. 

Naruto pushed out his tongue. I wrinkled my nose, stook out my tongue as well. Kakashi clicked the camera. I looked down in embarrassment, blushing and smiling all at the same time. Kakashi was laughing at us. He said: ‘You boys look really handsome.’

Naruto quickly took over the camera again. Yelled a quick ‘thanks!’ and ran to his room. 

‘I mean it, you look really handsome.’ Kakashi said. 

I blushed. ‘Thanks for reminding me that you’re actually just here to flirt.’ 

Kakashi chuckled. ‘Wouldn’t want you to forget it.’ 

I stepped closer to him, dared to challenge him a little. ‘The balance you have between being kind to Naruto and wanting to get in my pants is amazing.’ 

He glanced at my lips quickly. ‘I’m a man of many talents.’ 

‘We’ll see about that,’ I replied. 

‘So rude. I even saved your Christmas.’ 

‘You did.’ 

Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder, then laid it against my cheek. I thought he was going to kiss me. He didn’t. He just stared at me cheeks, my nose, my eyes. ‘I don’t  _ just  _ want to get into your pants, you know.’ 

‘Hm?’ 

‘That’s like.. fifty percent.’ 

I laughed, genuinely. That was quite a lot. ‘What’s the other part?’ 

‘To take you on another date.. have dinner with you.. maybe get a babysitter and get down on you really slow.’

‘So... the other part wants to get in my pyjama pants.. kind of?’ 

Kakashi seemed to think. ‘That’s a great way to put it, actually.’ 

That’s when. In the other room, an extremely loud noise came. It sounded like someone falling loudly. My heart sank into my belly. ‘Naruto!?’ I yelled. 

‘I dropped the toybox!’ 

‘Are you hurt?!’ 

‘No!’ he yelled back loudly. 

I sighed, turned back to Kakashi, who was laughing by now. ‘I think pyjama pants is all I could get. Did you get him tested for adhd?’ 

‘You seem like a patient man.’ Kakashi smirked, licked his lips. ‘And no. Does it look like I’d have to? It’s obvious already, and he’s fine.’ 

While Naruto kept himself busy in his room, I got out two wine glasses. Kakashi raised one eyebrow at me. 

‘You turned this into a date,’ I said. 

He chuckled and took the glass of wine from my hand. ‘I guess I did.’ He was smiling, satisfied with his own act, apparently. I guess that I was too; it was all going too smooth. 

I hummed along with some Nat King Cole, got my sweet potatoes, some thyme, and started cutting them. Kakashi sat down with his wine, looked at me. ‘Tell me about yourself, Iruka.’ He said. 

I glanced at him, smiled softly. ‘I teach at an elementary school. Naruto used to be one of my students. I really like doing it, even though kids can be hard. Someone needs to give them personal attention.’ 

Kakashi sipped his wine, watched my hands move. ‘You’re a good guy.’ 

‘Hm,’ I moved the potatoes to the oven dish. Took the paprika out of the cooler. ‘What do you do?’ 

‘I teach too,’ he said. I looked at him, surprised. He didn’t seem like a teacher. He seemed to be awkward around kids. ‘Philosophy, to college kids.’ 

I chuckled, cut the paprika. ‘That explains it.’ 

Kakashi stood up, came a little closer to me. ‘Explains what?’ 

‘The way you are.’ 

He took a piece of paprika and shoved it into his mouth. I looked at him, tried to look offended, failed. He laughed softly. ‘What kind of person am I?’ 

‘The kind of person who teaches a college class philosophy.’ I turned around towards him. He his fingers into my belt loop, looked at his own hand. The touch made me shiver. I wished he’d just hold my hip. ‘Laid back and critical at the same time. You seemed like the kind of guy who had never expected that he'd start teaching. The kind of teacher who lets kids be late if they bring you coffee.’ 

‘Am I really that predictable?’ 

‘Kind of.. I bet I am too.’ 

‘Well you’re definitely the kind of guy to adopt a stranger from the streets, to cook for him.’ 

‘Adopting seems to be my thing.’ 

Kakashi chuckled, leaned in a bit more, his forehead was laying on my shoulder. ‘You’re an idiot. Too good for this world.’ He stroked my hip now. Finally, I could only think. I hadn’t been touched his forever, not with this kind of intention. ‘When was the last time someone did something nice for you, hm?’ 

I pulled back a little. ‘I like doing things for others.’ 

‘That’s not what I asked.’ 

I bit my lip. ‘The last time was today. You carried my Christmastree home.’ 

Kakashi smiled. ‘How very out of character of me.’ 

‘Now that I know you did it to get into my pants, not really.’ 

Kakashi chuckled. ‘Can I kiss you?’ 

‘Sure. Been a while.’ 

Kakashi moved slowly. He took my neck into his big hand and pulled me in. He didn’t waste time trying to kiss me softly, pushed my lips open right away. I allowed him to do so, kissed him back without hesitation. My head felt like it was exploding. My last attempts had been with.. assholes. I hadn’t exactly felt like I was the most dateable person out there. Just a guy with a kid. But Kakashi… he held me like he liked me. He had seen me walking on the streets and had thought I was handsome. Handsome enough to make a move on me. 

Then he met my kid and it hadn’t even been the slightest turn off for him. 

He wanted to kiss me. I wanted to kiss him. 

That was different from my last kisses. 

Kakashi moved his hips forward, pushed them against mine. I slowly felt myself getting an hard-on. 

So I pulled back. The taste of him still on my lips. ‘Uhm. Naruto. He’s-’ I sounded breathless. Fuck. I really didn’t want to stop him. 

Kakashi was smiling brightly. ‘Right.’ 

‘Sorry, don’t want him.. uhm.. walking in on-’ 

‘It’s fine. Don’t worry about it,’ he said while stealing another piece of paprika. He pushed the entire piece into his mouth, looked mischievously, and then pecked my lips quickly. With that he moved away, asked: ‘Can I put on the fireplace? It’s Christmas.’ 

‘Sure. Make sure Naruto doesn’t throw anything inside of it though, he’s clumsy.’ 

I wanted to lay the table, put on some candles, make it special. But Naruto and Kakashi had somehow decided that we had to eat in front of the fireplace together. They were laying pillows down in front of the fireplace, getting excited. Naruto didn’t exactly seem put off by the idea of Kakashi staying, so I let him. Luckily Naruto was good with new people. He seemed down with his new partner in crime. 

So I just got two coasters and put them on the wooden floor. I handed both Kakashi and Naruto their own plate, and then I placed the oven dish on the coaster. Both boys looked excited to see dinner coming in, especially when I put the pieces of chicken next to the veggies. 

Naruto was holding his cutlery and vertically and rhythmically moved them up and down. I chuckled at the sight, sat down in front of fireplace in between Kakashi and Naruto. 

Kakashi put his hand on my leg. Said: ‘This looks amazing.’ 

‘Are you the kind of guy who eats a lot of take-away?’ I asked him. 

‘Specify  _ a lot _ .’ He replied jokingly. Anyone who could say that 

I pushed his shoulder for it, got the serving spoon and got Naruto his veggies. ‘Enjoy, guys.’ 

And they did. I felt warm, sitting in front of the fireplace. At some point Kakashi put down his plate to put more wood into the fireplace. Naruto was unusually calm, staring at the flames. That was something to remember, like I did with all things that made him calm. 

Kakashi was staring at me. That was fine. Every once in awhile I looked back and hit him softly. If eyes could actually become hearts, I guess both of us would have a pair of those. Somewhere during dinner Kakashi sneaked his hand towards my upper leg, put it on there and waited for someone to react. When no one did, he kept it right there. 

That was nice. ‘Are you finished, Naruto?’ Naruto nodded, looking at the last pieces of chicken on his plate. 

‘I had too much.’ 

Kakashi excitedly piped in. ‘I can eat more.’ He said. 

‘Of course you can. You have to make up for all the take-aways.’ 

He rolled his eyes, laughed, and then took Naruto’s plate from his hands. ‘Excuse me for finding your cooking amazing.’ 

I felt warm, I felt warm, I felt warm. 

I felt amazing, liked, warm, sexy and at the exact same time I felt like a good dad. Maybe that combination was possible. Who’d expected? Not me. 

With Naruto in bed it was time for more wine. More wine than I had had in a long time. As I had walked out of Naruto’s room Kakashi pulled me in and laid his chin against my shoulder. ‘He asleep?’ 

‘Hm, yeah.’ I leaned into the touch. ‘You want some more wine?’ 

Kakashi chuckled. ‘And more fire, more jazz.’ 

‘Sounds like a plan.’ 

So I popped open a bottle, Kakashi got his glass a little closer. In the living room some Billie Holiday was playing. ‘ _ I got my baby to keep me warm,’  _ She sung. Kakashi liked that, sipped his wine and kissed my hair. I dragged him into the living room and took his hand. 

‘Dance with me,’ I whispered. 

‘You’re a cliche.’ 

‘Whatever, I don’t care.’ 

He took one swing of his wine and then put his glass down on the table. He placed one hand on my hip and the other on my neck. 

‘Are we going to slow dance?’ I asked, softly.

‘What do you want to do? Twerk?’ 

I laughed. ‘I don’t know, the song is kind of fast.’ 

Kakashi just started swinging, pulled me in, and moved through the room. He did so upbeat, held me close. I laughed.

It must have looked ridiculous. 

He dragged me through the room, swung me around. I tried to move with him, but every single time he’d pull me the other way, laughing beautifully. ‘This good?’

I snorted. ‘I kind of want you-’ The song stopped. Slow, very slow Chet Baker started to play. I smiled at that. That was exactly what I wanted. ‘I kind of wanted an excuse to hold you.’ 

He was holding me, he already was, but he pulled me even closer at my words. He brought his hand up to my face and cupped my cheek with it. ‘Like this?’ 

‘Hm.. yeah.’ 

‘You want to dance?’ 

‘I kind of want to kiss.’ 

‘That-’ Kakashi leaned in so that his lips were almost on mine. ‘I can provide.’ 

‘You’re such a do-’ At that he kissed me. He kissed me just like he had done the first time. He didn’t take his time for pecks. He went right in. He kissed me deeply, then started pecking my lips, my cheek, my jawline. 

‘Kakashi..’ 

‘You’re really cute, you know that?’

‘Hm.. don’t exagera-’ He pulled his hips towards mine, snuggled his nose into my neck. ‘Are we still dancing?’ 

_ Baby it’s cold outside _ was playing. Kakashi chuckled. ‘Not to this cliche.’ He said. 

I wondered if I’d remember our meeting to this song. I wondered if that would matter, if we would laugh about it later. I was kind of glad he kissed me in the kitchen before; just in case. 

But with that thought, I pulled back. 

‘Kakashi?’

‘Hm, yeah.’ His eyes were full of admiration. I really couldn’t get used to that.

‘Will you come back, another day? Maybe for lunch.. I want..’ I thought for a second. Kakashi had made clear that he was into my looks, that he wanted to get into my pants. ‘This is stupid- I shouldn’t be saying this-’

Kakashi held my hips but stopped kissing me. ‘Tell me anyway.’ 

I swallowed nervously. ‘I- I think you’re hot. Honestly. But I don’t want anything unstable. I’m kind of late saying this now, aren’t I? But if you’re not going to be here for breakfast, if you’re not going to be here for Naruto’s birthday-’ 

‘Shh.. Iruka.’ I looked up at him. He was smiling softly. ‘You honestly think that I’m going to carry that Christmas Tree here and not enjoy it? Hell, I’ll be back tomorrow.’ 

I chuckled. 

‘Nah.. actually, I’ll be serious. Iruka, it’s just… When I saw you I really, really just wanted to get into your pants,’ 

‘No shit,’ I chuckled. 

“Because you’re hot,’ He added. I rolled my eyes. ‘But then you go cook for me, invite me to meet your son, dance with me in the light of a fireplace. Fuck. I’m staying now.’ 

This time it was me pulling him in. I basically punched him with my lips. Kakashi chuckled during the kiss, surprised, but took no time to pull me into his arms again. He softly pulled me towards the couch and sat me down on his lap. I felt his hard on through his pants, but he didn’t really act on it. He just kept on kissing me softly, as if after what I had said, he wanted nothing more than to take it slow. That was fine by me. 

I wanted all those soft kisses. 

Kakashi pulled me into a hug, tightly. ‘I don’t think I should stay over.’ 

‘Why?’ 

He kissed my jawline, nuzzled his nose against my neck. ‘I want Naruto to get used to me.. I want to date you.’ His breath on my neck had shivering.

I moved on his lap, rubbing our crotches together. He moaned softly, held back. ‘Are you asking me on a date?’ 

‘Hm.. yeah. You want to go for coffee sometime?’

‘Maybe we could go ice skating.’ 

‘Cliche’ He grinned, I licked his lips, he caught my mouth for another kiss. 

‘We have some catching up to do.’

‘Go ice skating and drink hot chocolate with me, please?’ 

I kissed him. ‘Yeah, I will. Stay here?’ 

Kakashi grinned. ‘But baby it’s cold out-’

‘That’s what I should be saying, right?’ 

‘Shut up, kiss me.’ 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Woop! I hope you enjoyed that. Comments make me happy! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as: @alternateUniverse_coffeeshops  
> and on Instagram as: @theekom


End file.
